Fire and Action
by Dwionn
Summary: During the search for Henry in Neverland, Peter Pan approaches Emma with a rather unusual offer in exchange for her son. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot until informed otherwise. Peter Pan/Emma**

**Takes place after S3E5- "Good Form"**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Emma closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath and let it out with a long sigh. Her body filled with warmth as she focused on the woodpile in front of her, her palms tingling with heat. Wind whipped around her golden locks of hair and rustled through the leaves and plants.

There was moisture in the air, thick with the energy of forbidden earth and lost souls. Neverland's temperature had been a burden ever since their arrival, penetrating its' immigrants with a dark, sinister sweat.

She opened her eyes.

The woodpile sat before her, untouched. Not even a flicker of smoke.

Growling, she cursed and stood up. As much as she appreciated Regina's '_helpful_' method of harnessing magic, she preferred not to rely on anger and hate to achieve it. She was the product of true love, after all. If she wanted to defeat Pan, she knew she'd be better off not letting spiteful thoughts drive her abilities.

With a sigh, Emma turned back towards the woodpile.

Perhaps anger wasn't the only way to trigger magic. Perhaps it just had to be something she was passionate about, like her love for her son. As long as it was something that struck an emotion cord in her, she was willing to bet she could grasp any enchantment.

She kneeled in front of the pile and focused on Henry.

_Concentrate. Concentrate._

Just like David's desperation to save Mary Margaret, or Hook's crude attachment to his rum. _Passion_.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she focused on the memories. She remembered the spark of fury when Regina tried to separate her from Henry, the laughs they shared when they were undercover, and the wash of love that swelled within her when they embraced….

She was so lost in the thought; she barely noticed the tang of smoke fill her nose.

Her eyes flashed open.

Sure enough, a line of thin smoke danced over the birth of small flames. Whatever she did- it worked! She did it all by herself.

Before she could celebrate, a melodious voice cut through the air.

"Good form."

Emma was well familiar with the voice, but it didn't stop her from jumping. She grasped the hilt of the sword as she whirled around to face him.

The teenage king of Neverland jumped down from a dead tree, landing gracefully on his feet. He jaunted towards her in an arrogant manner, swaying his shoulders with every step. A twisted smirk filled his face.

"Well done," he drawled, gesturing towards the flames. "You're growing stronger. _Orphan_."

Scowling, Emma released her hold on the sword. She knew there was no point in yielding it anyway; there was no way she could kill him with such a measly weapon, as much as she wanted to.

"What do you want this time?" she demanded.

Peter Pan's eyebrows flew up. "Who said I wanted anything?"

"I hardly suspect you're here to try to get me to cry over my past again," she retorted. "Or maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a map that _doesn't_ keep changing the location."

"Ah, Emma," he mused. "The map I gave you wasn't faulty at all. It shows exactly where my camp is every time."

Emma looked away, muttering disdainful words under her breath. There was no point in giving into his tricks and games. He could goad all he wanted, but that wasn't changing anything.

"Whatever," she said. "I'm finding Henry either way. Map or no map."

He tilted his head at her. "Are you so sure?"

"Completely."

"And what about Baelfire?" he challenged. "Did you know he too is on the island?"

At the mention of Neal, she inhaled sharply. "Yes," she said, between her teeth. "Hook told all of us."

"Mm," Pan nodded. "I'm impressed. I figured the pirate would've kept the secret to himself."

"Perhaps you don't know him as well as you think."

Despite the venom in her words, Pan seemed rather bemused. "Or perhaps he just gave away his greatest weakness," he backfired, grinning wryly.

The look he gave her made her uncomfortable. She hated how the most powerful adversary on the island had to be _him_, a conceited, stealthy boy no older than seventeen. She already had a strong odium for teenage boys in her own realm, and this one was ten times worse. He _radiated_ arrogance. She never wanted to punch a person more in her life, or perhaps stick her blade in someone's face and twist it.

But at the same time, he had another effect on her- one she didn't care to admit. Ever since he threatened her parents when she was gathering berries, the thought of him chilled her to the bone.

Emma Swan was never easily frightened. But there was a side of her that knew when it was right to be afraid. The kid had an ancient evil about him, and an unwavering character of self-awareness. She had never encountered anyone like him; not even Gold was that autonomous, and he himself claimed Pan was someone to be feared.

And what was even worse was that now he had her son.

Using the same technique to start the fire, she did the same to put it out. Then, she stood and headed back towards the camp.

There was no point staying behind to talk to the little brat. Nothing good would come out of it, and she knew it was time to head back anyway, before her parents worried. It would be easier to acknowledge that she hadn't met him at all.

"Wait."

His voice cut through the atmosphere like a knife, hard and demanding. "I've come to offer you a proposition."

"Not interested," she said, walking on.

"Not even if it involves the return of your son?"

Automatically, she stopped where she was.

_Was this some sort of trap_? Another scheme to throw her off course and lead her family into the darkest parts of the island? Did he really think he could trick her so easily?

Then again, the whole island was his trap. He could have killed them days ago if he wanted to. If he was really offering to return Henry unharmed, the least she could do was listen and try to detect clues.

She turned around.

He was quite a bit away, but she could still see his triumphant grin upon interesting her.

"Talk," she said.

Pan disappeared, but suddenly reappeared a few yards away in the next second. With a flick of his wrist, half a dozen flames sat at the edge of bushes and old tree branches, like torches. She could see every curve of his youthful face and his chestnut hair. He watched her with dark eyes.

"My offer is simple," he said, jaunting towards her. "In return, you can have your son. You can leave the island. You can even take your family and your dear captain with you."

She regarded him carefully. "What's your price?"

She hadn't realized he had drawn dangerously close until he was only a few feet away. Snapping out of her trance, she drew her sword and jabbed the tip into his chest, forcing him to stay where he was.

His eyes flashed with fierce intensity.

"I thought we had more of an understanding, _Savior_," he rolled the name off his tongue. "If I wanted you dead, you would be already."

"I asked you a question," she retorted, coldly. "What's your price in exchange for Henry's freedom?"

Peter Pan smiled slightly. With two fingers, he touched the blade and it disintegrated into a shower of silver sand. Emma blinked and stepped backwards, but Pan was upon her before she could retaliate. He leaned forward.

"Give me the one thing you gave your boyfriend amongst these very trees," he hissed menacingly. "Something he'd die for again, and what would conceal your fate between the two men _fawning_ for your love."

He drew out the words long and slow, and Emma instantly paled.

"A kiss," he clarified.

All the air left her at once.

For a second, she truly wondered if she heard him right or her mind was just playing some sick joke on her.

"And your boy will be back in your arms before you know it," he went on, gesturing towards the ocean. "And your family back on their merry way to Storybrooke."

Her thoughts scrambled. Her blood chilled. Her mind exploded.

All she could think about was one word as she gazed at him in utter shock and horror.

_What!?_

She couldn't find the thoughts to comprehend his request. He was Peter Pan, the most dangerous adversary they had ever faced- who was ruthless, bloodthirsty, and cruel- and _this_ was his price?

Instantly, ripples of bitter resentment filled her. She couldn't think of a bargain more insulting. A teenage boy, an_ arrogant_ teenage boy at that, wanted to embarrass a fully grown woman by making her...?

Did he think he was entitled to do whatever the hell he wanted to her, as if she was just some soft of pawn in his game, waiting to be used?

Disgust rolled through her in waves. Her face instantly darkened.

And before she could control her fury, she rushed at him and caught the green collar of his suit, shoving him roughly against a tree.

Pan smiled wildly, content with her reaction. "Calm down, Emma," he snickered. "It was only a kiss I asked for."

Snarling, she slammed him again- harder, this time.

"Listen, you little punk," she murmured venomously. "I don't know who you think you are, but you are in _way _over your head if you think I would_ ever_ agree to something so disgusting. You must have a pretty fucked up mind if that's how you bargain. You don't own _anybody_- not my family, not Hook, not Regina, and you _sure_ as hell don't own me."

"You're wrong," he said softly, completely unfazed by the violence in her tone. "I own the island. And in doing so, I own everyone in it."

"I don't care what it takes," she snarled, on a new wave of throbbing anger. "I _will_ get my son back. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be _begging_ for me to end your life because of all the suffering. I _will_ find him, and I _will_ get off this island alive- with or without your help. And then you're going_ straight_ to hell."

Pan suddenly evaporated from her grip. She turned, disoriented, until she found him behind her.

"Such violent words, Emma," he murmured, strolling around a bit. "If you aren't careful, I may revoke my deal."

"You know my answer," she spat. "And you're going to regret taking my son."

Pan smiled again. She hated how he seemed so aloof to her threats, threats she was planning to make _sure_ succeeded. She hated being underestimated, especially by him.

"No, I don't think I will, _Savior_," he mused, but suddenly grew serious as he stalked towards her. "You don't understand, do you? You _need_ me to get out of here. No one leaves without my permission. You can try all you want. You can gather the prince and slay my Lost Boys, or have the pirate sail miles off from shore- but the result will be the same." He stopped and lowered his lips to her ear. "I am the _only_ person who can get you and Henry off this island."

"We'll find a way," she declared back. "You aren't as All-Mighty as you think."

He lifted a dangerous eyebrow. "Aren't I?"

For a moment they remained there, glowering into each other's eyes. He was a bit taller than she with his lean, muscular build, but Emma felt she was at a good height to keep up with him. She wanted to watch him suffer and die. She wanted to get off this horrible island and go home.

And more than ever, she wanted her son.

At once, all the fire flickering around them went out at the twitch of her hand.

Pan laughed quietly.

"Very clever," he said approvingly, leaning away and starting off.

Emma released the breath she was holding in, relieved.

"We'll meet again, I'm sure," he called, turning back to face her. "Until then. My offer stands."

Her eyes narrowed. "And so does my answer."

He flashed her his signature smirk. "Consider it," he instructed. "It may be the only way to save Henry. But then again, he's such a special boy. I'm sure if you decide not to take my rather _generous_ offer, he would do well either way. As you know, Peter Pan _never_ fails."

She scowled at him as he retreated into the trees. But before he was completely engulfed from the plain, he stopped and turned halfway.

"Which reminds me," he said, flicking his wrist at the hilt of her sword. In less than a few seconds, the silver sand had rose from the ground and formed back into the shape of a sword, as if it had never fallen apart in the first place.

Emma looked up at him, alarmed.

"You might need it later," he said with a grin. "Best of luck. _Orphan_."

Then, he was gone.

Emma stood alone, surrounded by dark trees and plants. The air around her instantly grew colder, as the recollections of what just occurred began to sink into her head.

Not even when she willed it with all her mind, she was unable to start a fire to keep her warm.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

**Reviews, requests, opinions, and criticism are all welcomed :) But I'd ****appreciate no flames. I already know I'm crazy for shipping them. Believe me, I've been there.**

**One-shot or story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**What the hell. I'll make a story out of it. Thanks for the feedback so far!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Emma hadn't been the same since her little detour. He could tell by the way she crouched over the campfire, jabbing harshly at the woodpile. She glared into the flames unmercifully, as if she was recalling a foul memory that she couldn't shake off. She seemed angrier than usual, to say the least.

Hook leaned back as he took another swig of rum. The taste was sweet, sickly sweet as it chortled down his throat and hit his nerves all at once. Feeling a burst of confidence, he steeled himself to his feet and made his way to Emma.

She didn't notice his approach. She prodded the wood forward, letting its burning brothers fall over in a loud crack. Hook looked down at her.

"You alright, love?" he asked.

Emma suddenly jerked out of her trance, blinking several times. It took her a couple moments to remember where she was.

"Yeah, of course," she muttered, regaining herself.

Hook nodded wearily. "We'll find him, you know. Both of them."

Emma looked up at him, an unusual glint in her eyes.

"I know."

With that, she went back to her prodding, and Hook took the hint that she wanted to be left alone.

The queen stood on the other side of the camp, practicing some type of spell on a small tree. Snow and Charming were huddled on one of the logs, looking over Pan's map and trying to figure out their next path. Neither one of them seemed to notice their daughter's unusual mood.

Hook sighed, both in exhaustion and boredom.

He hated this place. He hated it when he first came, and he'd hate it until his last. Even when nothing productive was being done, there was still an eeriness present that gave him the creeps. An eeriness that only Pan could unfold, mysterious and unforgiving.

After another swig, he decided to make himself useful and scan the perimeter. While it was true Pan always did have eyes over the island, it wouldn't hurt to know where to retreat after an ambush. The place was unpredictable as the demon that ruled it.

He shouldered around the stiff branches and draping leaves, holding up his elbow for protection. There was a small clearing up ahead, but nothing special. If this was their planned escape route, it didn't look like they'd be getting anywhere obliging.

Hook found his flask again and rested the tip on his lips.

"A little bored, I see, captain."

He finished his drink without any sign that Pan had startled him. The game was old, now.

"One must pass time somehow," Hook reasoned, masking his suspicion of Pan's second visit. "Waiting for the prince to forge a strategy while the girls pine away for their stolen lad."

"I wouldn't say stolen," Pan intervened. "Henry's doing quite well with the Lost Boys. Better than alright, I'd say. You should know, captain. Doing business with me is hardly unpleasant if my rules are followed."

Hook exhaled dryly, watching the boy jaunt around.

"What do you want?" he finally asked.

Pan smirked. "Why, what I always want from you. A deal."

Hook's face darkened. "I can't tell you I'm interested," he told him. "Not unless it involves the lad's hearty return or that of Baelfire's."

Pan's eyebrows flew up. "Captain," he said, incredulously. "I must say, I'm impressed. After everything, I hardly suspected _you_ would be one to play the hero and include Baelfire's freedom. Especially since he's a…_ rival_ for a common interest of yours."

Hook stiffened, but didn't let it show.

"I respect Baelfire," he interjected. "It has nothing to do with Emma."

"But it does," Pan urged on. "And you know it does. I don't think you understand what could have happened if you kept him a secret. Who knows how far the two of you would be by now. You could have been _lovers_. Her one true love. Anything you wanted."

Hook looked grim. "I couldn't do that to her."

Pan instantly sneered. "You have before."

The pirate straightened himself, trying to spar it out with the demon boy a while longer.

"What about you?" Hook challenged. "You were the one that said a kiss hardly meant anything."

Pan considered his answer before smiling wryly.

"A kiss could mean many things."

Hook snickered, adjusting his silver hook with his other hand. "And you'd know that from all the girls you've had on Neverland, aye?" he jeered.

Peter Pan continued grinning. "It's not about quantity," he justified. "It's about _power_. It's always been about power. Loyalty. I'm sure you would know all about that, captain. How many women have stuck by you- loved you? Worshipped you? How many would have given their life for a drunken, one handed pirate with as little good judgment as a common peasant?"

Hook stared at him, paling. Words to retort were left dangling on his lips.

Pan leaned forward. "Just that one, Killian? Just Baelfire's mother- the Dark One's beloved wife? Just her out of _all of them_…?"

"Enough," Hook growled.

"You see, maybe its better this way for you," Pan went on. "Maybe its better that Baelfire came along and is now here to rekindle their relationship. In the end, Killian… what do _you_ have to offer Emma Swan? What makes you think you deserve her? What makes you think you have what it takes to tame the _fire _that is Henry's mother?"

Hook couldn't speak. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't think.

All he knew was that he needed to answer before it was too late.

"I may not have much," he admitted. "But I'm here for her now, and her son. And I'm ready to give my life for them."

Pan snickered. "As valiant as that is, captain… so is all the rest of the squad."

He was right. The damned kid was right, of course.

"You came here for a deal," Hook said, changing the subject. "What was it?"

The boy suddenly appeared closer than before, one quick movement. He paced around the pirate, gazing over him with dark, green eyes. His skin was deathly white in the sunlight, contrasting greatly to the dark circles under his eyes.

"I want you to talk to Emma," he explained, sharply. "I want you to convince her to accept my offer."

Hook frowned. "What business have you with her?"

"You'd be surprised," Pan replied, his back to the pirate as he paced on. "She and I have a lot in common- more than she knows." He turned around, smiling. "She's passionate. I like that about her. She's different. She's _exciting_. And that always brings something fresh to the game."

Hook looked at him, wearily. It was never good to see Pan so excited about anyone, especially if it involved the woman he truly cared about. It wasn't safe. It was going to make their situation a whole lot worse, if it wasn't already.

"And you made a deal with her?" Hook asked suspiciously.

"Just the other day, in fact," Pan explained. "An offer. A simple offer in exchange for her son and passage off the island."

Hook gaped, incredulously. "But why?"

"I have my reasons," Pan merely retorted. "Think of it as _generosity_."

The pirate wished he had the ability to know how the kid's mind worked. It was like an endless labyrinth, going every which way and turning only when someone least expected it. Pan was always scheming, always formatting things to his liking.

"What did you offer her?" Hook demanded.

Pan smiled wider now, making the pirate swell with dread.

"The same thing she gave you, captain," he said. "The same thing you were so proud of before. A _kiss_. A simple compensation on her part, as I've said before."

It took the pirate a moment to piece together his words. Then, out of the bloom- it came together.

Hook nearly doubled over in laughter at the ridiculousness of it. As if Emma would _ever…!_

He chortled. "She's a little old for you, isn't she, mate?"

Pan didn't seem the least bit fazed by the pirate's laughter. He continued smiling.

"You and I both know I'm not as young as I look."

Hook stopped laughing, now noticing the serious and chilling tone the young king of Neverland had taken. He felt sick, as if all the rum was threatening to run back up his throat again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And you had the nerve to talk about how she could never want someone like me," Hook relayed, leaning forward himself. "What about _you_, Pan? I may not be the smartest, or the purest of scallywags here… but why in the world would she ever take _your_ offer?"

Pan paused. "Well, she has no choice. None of you do. The only way to get Henry and get off this island is to play by my rules. She knows that. If she wants off, she'll give me what I want."

Hook stood back up, angry now. "The bloody hell is wrong with you!" he snarled. "She's a woman of good nature- a_ mother_. At the very least, I'd hope you possessed_ some_ amount of decency."

Pan stepped forward, eyes glinting maliciously. "Be careful when you talk about decency, captain," he murmured. "These are dangerous waters you tread on. Would you like me to relay some of _your_ own moments- moments when_ you_ have forgotten decency?" His tone dropped lower. "Don't try and deceive me. It will get you no where."

Hook shut up instantly, but still was red with rage.

"And I can have Emma Swan if I want," Pan chortled, grinning again. "So fiery, that one. Does it make you nervous, captain, that someone _else_ could be so intimate with the woman you love? Someone like me? Does it _anger_ you to believe I could make her grow rather fond of me-?"

Hook snarled and leapt out to slash the boy, but he disappeared.

Then, he appeared directly behind him.

"She'll never want you," Hook declared.

Pan's eyes flashed, intently.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered. "Because she _will_ take my offer. Especially when she has you to encourage her, along with the benefits I have listed from the other day."

Hook stood there, glowering. "And why am I going to encourage her?"

"Because if you do…" Pan began to walk away, beaming. "I'll throw in another person aboard your ship to Storybrooke. _Baelfire_. If you convince her, and she finishes her side of the bargain, I'll let her take Henry's beloved father as well, unharmed. The man she _really _loves."

Hook winced, visibly.

"So now I suppose the real test is this," Pan leered, smirking. "You may have told them about Baelfire's existence, but will you really do all you can to get him aboard your ship home? What would Emma say if she did her part alone, and she knew that you had the opportunity to reunite her with Henry's father?"

Then, the teenager strutted away, beginning to fade into the leaves.

"Make the right choice, captain," he murmured. "I look forward to seeing your decision."

A gentle pop, and he was gone.

Hook stood there in silence, among the trees and forest creatures that were all still. The only thing he could hear was his screaming thoughts, and trembling breaths.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

**Reviews? :o**


End file.
